


My Heart Melts like March's Ice Cream (but if only I were his frozen treat)

by orphan_account



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, Favorite Ship, Fluff, Hermann writes poetry, Ice Cream, Love Poems, M/M, March goes slurp slurp, Sexy, best ship ever, epic comeback, not cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermann writes a poem about March licking an ice cream cone mmmmm
Relationships: Hermann/Oliver March
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	My Heart Melts like March's Ice Cream (but if only I were his frozen treat)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't post for like a week 💔 it took me a while to perfect this one, it was really hard (haha like Hermann's...nvm) to write it like Hermann would but I think I finally got it

My beloved slurps a melting ice cream cone.  
His skillful licking gives me the urge to moan.  
The movement of his tongue is so mesmerizing,  
And his copper gaze in the act so tantalizing.  
Melted strawberry drips down his chin,  
And I want to feel his lips on my crepey skin.  
When he flashes that scarred, pearly white smile,  
My heart fills with wonder; he is mine to defile.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading ❤️❤️❤️ I hope you loved it as much as Hermann loves March ❤️❤️❤️ simp!Hermann forever ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> I'm gonna try to reply to your comments this time, but I love reading your comments on the others, thank you ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
